Sex steroid hormones have a profound effect on body composition and several neuroendocrine systems. We expect that testosterone will cause the deposition of lean body mass. To date we have noted marked increases in the daily secretion rate of GH and accrual of lean body mass. We plan to fill out the cohorts of children with constitutional delay of growth and adolescence and the Turner syndrome.